Littlest Pet Shop One-Shot Requests (CLOSED!)
by BrittanyBrighttheMagikatin
Summary: One-shot requests are now CLOSED! If you submit anymore requests, I'll report your review! Just kidding! But seriously, request submissions end here!


**Thanks to everybody who sent in their ten (10) requests. Here's what they are and my thoughts on them:**

1

**Name:** AcexIceBlades

**Request:** One where Sunil and Pepper are the only ones in the pet shop because their owners had to work early. Sunil is playing around, when Pepper walks up to him and asks:

"So Sunily, how do you have a crush on?"

**Thoughts:** Yes, I will do this one. I think it would turn out to be really cute. ^^

2

**Name: **brave kid

**Request: **zoe/Russell romance where they were a couple before meeting the others and Blythe and tried to hide their romance from the others,while when russel tried to plan a date with zoe,only that they pretend it a normal lunch when Vinnie and Sunil show up

how is that?

**Thoughts: **I'm afraid that sounds REALLY complicated... And this is a SHORT one-shot story, not a story with a series of chapters... I'll cut it down as much as I can and try to make it work though. :)

3

**Name:** Sapphettegirl / Guest

**Request:** Penny and Russell :)

How about this:  
The pets go on a vacation to Florida, and Penny Ling can't work up the courage to tell Rusell that she loves him. Even when all the other pets go surfing and it's sunset on the beach and she's alone with Russell, she can't bring herself to tell him. But when something happens to Rusell while he's unconscious, Penny Ling is scared she'll never see him again and says something along the lines of "You can't leave me! Not before I tell that I... I love you Russell." When Russell wakes up in the emergancy room (if there is one for pets) he gets a moment alone with Penny and tells her about a wonderful dream he had. He was on a beach with her and couldn't move, but then she said something amazing. She said "I love you."  
And things pretty much go uphill from there. :D

**Thoughts:** Heck yeah, I'll do it! :D

4 (1)  


**Name: **Lalavava

**Request:** Sunil or vinniexzoe, shiversxpepper, russinka

**Thoughts: **I think I might do Russinka... if I can find any ideas for them. XD**  
**

4 (2)  


**Name: **Nana**  
**

**Request: **Shiverxpepper, vinniexzoe or penny ling

**Thoughts: **Why do I have a feeling this could be the same person...? :/ Well, if it is, you got off lucky. If not, I'll choose one. Possibly ShiversxPepper.**  
**

4 (3)  


**Name: **MiddleMan**  
**

**Request: **sunilxpepper, pennyxrussell, that's it for my requests.

**Thoughts: **Okay, I think this PROVES this is the same person. :( I'm only doing ONE of these, and the one I'll choose is ShiversxPepper.**  
**

5

**Name: **Guest**  
**

**Request: **Zoe and Russell sneaking their relationship

**Thoughts: **Sounds like the request **brave kid** made. I'll add this feature into the story and call it a request from both of you. :)**  
**

6

**Name: **Locke 'N Lode**  
**

**Request: **Penny/Vinnie/Zoe love triangle :o?

**Thoughts: **Again, I'm doing one-shot stories. If I can't find a way to make this a one-shot, I'm sorry...**  
**

7

**Name: **CollinAndMario2000**  
**

**Request: **One with Blythe being alone in the pet shop with no pets with tears in their eyes.

**Thoughts: **I don't understand what you're asking, so I'm afraid I can't do this.**  
**

8

**Name: **OwlCityGirl254**  
**

**Request: **RUSSELLXZOE WILL DO :D

**Thoughts: **I can try. I don't really like the couple as much as others, but I'll find a way to do this.

9

**Name: **The Bizarre One**  
**

**Request: **The idea train has pulled into the station.

Okay, so the idea revolves around Pepper Clark and Shivers (hey, you said you may accept him, I'll roll with it). It starts in the Autumn, with Shivers going to his old ways, but this time only stealing from one person. Or rather, pet, namely Pepper.

Furious, Pepper goes to the park to confront the squirrel. When she arrives, Shivers gives all the things back, and reveals his intent-while he knows he doesn't need any of the things he took from her, he knows winter is coming soon, and that means hibernation is just around the corner. Knowing he wouldn't get to see her for months because of this, he wanted something to remember her by until he saw her again.

Touched by this, Pepper gives him one of her things, and tells him next time to just ask. I'll leave it up to you whether or not you want to make this a friendship thing or a romance thing, I'm good either way.

**Thoughts: **Cute idea! I'll do it!

10

**Name: **HouseCity101**  
**

**Request: **Please! Pleeeeease make a Zoe x Vinnie story! Its been my whole life to find it :D!

**Thoughts: **Okay, I'll find a way to do it. :)

**Thanks to everyone who submitted a request! I'll get started on them as soon as I can! :D**


End file.
